Spring Dance Blues with Garfield
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: During a camping trip in the springtime, Jon decides to do his annual spring dance with disastrous results. Please read and review!
**Here's another Garfield one-shot I've got in mind, folks! This story takes place during the three guys' stay at Coolsville near the springtime.**

 **I don't own _Garfield_. Jim Davis and Paws Inc. does.**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny morning in a certain campsite located somewhere in the outskirts of Coolsville.

That morning, in a certain tent, Jon woke up after a good nights sleep while Garfield and Odie slept in.

After a yawn and stretching his arms, Jon got off his make-shift bed and walked out of the tent, where he was greeted by the beautiful springtime scenery.

"Oh look, boys!" He said cheerfully. "It's a beautiful day outside! The birds are singing, the sun is out and the flowers are blossoming."

"Yeah, there's no need to wake us up for this, Jon." Garfield said annoyingly as he and Odie struggled to wake up after being interrupted by Jon's announcement.

"I'm sure glad I thought of going on a camping trip during our stay in Coolsville, boys." Jon continued. "It's a great opportunity for us to enjoy nature, especially in the springtime."

"Wait, did you just say 'spring'?" Garfield asked, suddenly becoming alert.

"That's right." Jon continued. "For the first time since we started our annual tradition of doing spring dances, this time we'll be doing it in the beautiful nature outdoors in a mountain camp site."

"Oh, not again." Garfield muttered in annoyance. "Jon always embarasses us whenever he does these spring dances."

Odie nodded in agreement and frowned. It was bad enough that it was fairly cold the night before, and now they've got to put up with this.

"But first, I'm going to go find my daisy costume." Jon says as he turns to his camping bag and started flipping through the bag.

"While Jon's searching for his costume, let's go out for a morning hike, Odie." Garfield suggested.

"Ruf ruf!" Odie barked in agreement before taking off to follow Garfield.

After flipping through his items, Jon couldn't find his daisy costume anywhere.

"Now where is my daisy costume?" He wondered as he looked around, unaware that his two pets have left the tent already.

He then remembered that he still got some stuff in the car trunk, so he went over to the car and flipped through the trunk in hopes of finding the costume.

It didn't take long for him to find the costume.

"Great!" Jon grinned to himself. "Now to try it on!"

He then tried to put on the costume, only to find out that it has shrunk.

"Oh, nuts." He muttered frustratingly.

* * *

After searching through his baggage once more, Jon managed to find his bee costume, which fits this time.

"Great!" He smiled. "Now to do the dance, although the costume does smell like it should've been washed before I packed for this trip."

Shrugging, he then prepares to do his spring dance.

"Well, now for the dance." He grinned to himself, not realizing that the smell was so awful to the point where it's driving nearby animals away and causing the nearby plants to collapse.

The awful smell coming from Jon's smelly bee costume also attracted some nearby skunks, all of whom rushed over to him as he started his spring dance.

"Hello...mister spring-" Jon's singing and dancing was cut off when he suddenly saw a mob of skunks fast approaching him. "-SKUNK!"

Before he had a chance to run off, the skunks mowed him down and gathered around him.

Meanwhile, Garfield and Odie were taking a hike on a nearby trail when they heard Jon's screaming.

"YAHHHH!" Jon screamed as he got sprayed by one of the skunks.

"Sounds like Jon's having fun with his spring dancing, Odie." Garfield commented.

Odie nodded in agreement with an "Arf!" before they carried on with their hike.

* * *

Moments later, Jon somehow managed to shoo away the skunks and got himself cleaned, although he was clearly traumatized by the experience.

"Note to self: Never wear smelly costumes for the spring dance." Jon thought to himself as he found another daisy costume that was actually washed before the camping trip and fits him well.

At that moment, Garfield and Odie have returned to the campsite, expecting some breakfast to be prepared.

"Hey boys!" Jon grinned. "You're just in time for the annual spring dance."

"Oh drat!" Garfield moaned frustratedly. "We were expecting you to give up doing the dance after your encounter with those skunks, Jon."

"Arf." Odie nodded in agreement.

The two then turned to leave, but Jon stopped them.

"Oh, come on boys!" Jon said as he pulled his pets back. "It's going to be a great experience dancing for the spring in nature!"

"Yeah." Garfield rolled his eyes as he and Odie sat on a rock. "I'm sure it will be a lot of fun watching you destroying the eyesights of other people witnessing you doing your spring dance."

"Alright, now I'm all set." Jon smiled before beginning his spring dance while the opening section of Mendelssohn's Spring Song started playing in the background.

The rhythm of the background piano music seemed to match Jon's moves, if only he realized that he had his underwear worn outside his daisy costume.

* * *

On a nearby trail, a boy with dusty-brown shaggy hair and wearing a green shirt, brown pants and black hiking shoes, accompanied by a girl with long orange hair and wearing a purple-based shirt with a green scarf, light blue pants and purple sneakers and a Great Dane with brown fur and black spots, were hiking nearby.

As the trio hiked past the campsite, they saw Jon doing his spring dance while Garfield and Odie looked on with embarrassed looks on their faces.

At that moment, the boy slowly covered the girl's eyes with his hand before suggesting, "Like, perhaps we should take another hiking trail."

"Good idea." The girl nodded in agreement before they head off in another direction.

As the trio took the detour, the girl then commented, "I sure wonder if that weird man know that he's got his underwear outside his costume."

"Like, search me." The boy shrugged. "I sure feel sorry for his cat and dog, though."

"Reah." The Great Dane agreed as the trio hiked on.

 **(For those of you that know _Scooby-Doo_ , who are the three hikers that got the pleasure of witnessing Jon's terrible spring dance?)**

* * *

Back at the campsite, Jon was enjoying his spring dance so much that he didn't realize that he was backing into a tree...with a hornet's nest on its lowest branch.

Seeing the nest and Jon about to bump into the tree, Garfield commented, "Uh oh, Odie. We'd better dive!"

"Arf!" Odie agreed before they rush off to the nearby lake and dived in.

During this time, Jon bumped into the tree.

"Oooph!" Jon exclaimed as he backed away from the tree, unaware that he was standing directly below the hornet's nest that is shaking now.

The nest then snapped off the tree branch, hitting Jon on the head before landing on the ground.

The enraged insects, believing Jon to be responsible for damaging their nest, then flew out of their nest and right towards Jon.

Moments later, you can hear a "YEOW!" around the camp as Jon was repeatedly stung by the hornets.

"Hornets!" Jon exclaimed as he runs off, being stung by the hornets as he tries to find the lake.

Watching the whole action unfolding safe from their hiding place on the lake shore, Garfield commented. "Looks like those hornets just got a nasty wake-up call from Jon."

"Yeah, yeah!" Odie panted in agreement as they watched Jon diving into the lake.

* * *

A little while later, the trio were back in their hotel room in downtown Coolsville after a trip to the hospital.

"This is the last time I'll be doing a spring dance in the wild, boys." Jon said. His face was still swollen from the stings he received from the enraged hornets.

"And hopefully, the last time you decide to do a spring dance near a tree with your underwear worn outside." Garfield added.

Odie laughed silently as they checked back into their hotel room.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
